


小城之春

by BooPaa



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa
Kudos: 5





	小城之春

夜晚。回到家。把钥匙挂在门后，蹬下鞋子，右脚还卡着一半，忽然被人压在墙边。阿灿勒着我的脖子，耳朵被他咬了一下，他脱了我的裤子，顶开两边。我抬着一条腿，他冰冰凉的手伸到我里面。湿的滑的，他的手指像小火车在轨道滑行，被他掐住女人才有的阴蒂，拧来拧去。我在墙上趴不住了，腿软，被他用手插住。  
“有什么要和我交待，小仁。”  
“很疼，哥哥。”  
骑着他的手上上下下，有东西淋到他掌心，他拍着我被唤醒的在张嘴呼吸的女性性器官。扶着墙干了一次，我弱小的阴茎又获得了伤害。阿灿一边亲吻一边骂我，没有事情要交待吗，小贱人。我如实相告今天的一切，气喘吁吁，他的手掌“啪啪”在我臀部招呼。这很正确，我摇晃着像被刀叉叉中的布丁，被拍打的肉排。他用大阴茎顶我，用指尖和我的阴蒂对冲，在操我还是在保护我。耶稣说你们之中谁是没有罪的就用石头砸她吧。我享受被石头殴打，我被砸并非我有罪，是无罪的人太多了。  
阿灿射完蹲下来帮我清洁阴部。我还贴在墙上，腿根抽搐，像残疾的壁虎。他不说话，抬头看我多出来的部位，纸巾擦过红润润的裂缝，被他操了好几年长胖了变肿了。精液挤出来窝在纸团里，换了一张再擦，以为他在擦拭家具。但爱着家具，每次做完他的眼神都有犯了错的歉意。不敢低头去看，天知道我有多爱他，爱到想这样坐在他头上，但理智残存，怕被他殴打。  
“什么都不说吗？”  
“哥哥，生日快乐。”  
献上一个吻，虽然不是他的生日。阿灿闭着眼睛，眉头紧锁，靠在他肩膀，摸着他的脸，一寸也不想离开。  
他把我推开了。他在房间走来走去，我默默穿上裤子，阴茎被磨得很疼。白天天阴，现在下雨，“哗哗”的雨声中我和阿灿的心跳此起彼伏。  
“伯贤回来了你不知道吗？”雨哪里都在下，地板湿了。  
“我知道。”试图再走近阿灿，想抱他。  
“去见他了吗？”  
“没有，哥哥。”

一九九四年我被生出来。带着一副男性生殖器和一副女性生殖器。我是男生，穿蓝色衣服，01号开头，站着尿尿。十一二岁注意到我的小鸡鸡比别的男生小，于是退出了他们的游戏。没有人告诉我这不正常，我翻着生理书，一页阴茎和睾丸，一页阴道和子宫，以为被撕掉了一页，翻来倒去地找，找不到，再也不看了。  
一个人睡。在被子里伸手摸着阴蒂，没有感觉，咸的味道粘在手上，摁个不停，某个下午忽然酸胀，夹紧了腿，盯着窗帘的图案空白了两秒。阴蒂最先学会了高潮，他们选错了，我应该是女孩子。  
十五岁。被母亲告知我很特殊，可能无法结婚。为什么没切掉或者缝起来，因为在逃避这个事实，所有黄色书刊都被丢掉，让我以为这样的人很多。几个月后家里破产，送我去台北找舅父。上锁的铁门已经掉漆，舅父搬走了，我在台北迷路，坐捷运去随便哪里。睡着了一会，醒来边伯贤站在前面，他眼睛细长，嘴巴薄薄，下一站我和他下车。

一个人活着力量不够。虽然是稀有人群，觉得世界很平淡，遇见伯贤哥后变大了，像窄小的阴道被阴茎撑开一样，我的世界变大了。  
“你是个怪物，明白吗？”在他的浴缸里张开腿，两条小腿搭在两侧，供他研究两性人奇怪的身体。小阴茎被他手指夹住，很可怜，一根雪茄一样，他低下头抽烟，啧啧作响。阴唇的两瓣在呼吸，泡沫被堆到前面，他想让我用下面吹泡泡。很下流所以红了脸，他伸手玩了一会就结束了，我被晾在浴缸里漂浮。  
身体变得太轻了，他说我可怜兮兮。在捷运上睡着，可怜兮兮。穿着乡下校服，晒得黑，不运动所以肉软软的，他说我恬不知耻，就这样随便活在世上。  
“该怎么办才好，你知道吗？”  
“不知道，哥哥。”  
“你这种人应该要被吃掉，拿刀子叉子吃掉。”  
在床上舒展四肢，想象是某种食物躺在餐盘上。观察伯贤哥的表情，他薄薄的嘴巴抿起来笑。他说，啊，你不是人，你是怪物。  
是的。我点头。终于有人对我说我是怪物。怪物也要活着，也要在这个地球上吃饭，食物在变成食物之前，也要吃食物。  
伯贤哥细长的手指放进我腿间的裂缝，还不是红色，干干的，他吐了一些口水在手上，又进去。又羞红了脸，两边都烫烫的，像被告白一样，亲密无间，因为他的口水进到了我的里面。

变成食物之后好像重担都消失了。接受自己变成食物，就失去责任了。想把我怎么办，都可以哦。不要等我做什么，我放在桌上，拿着刀叉静悄悄过来。  
变成了一种介于食物和生物间的东西，可能是鱼。鳞片干涸所以难受的时候，伯贤哥舀一勺水淋在我身上。离开他很困难，最长不能超过一节课，在他教室后门等着，因为不愿意走，最后躲在他桌子底下，磕磕巴巴，靠着他的腿睡着，刀锋的膝盖在我脖子边，不认真就会被割喉。  
到世界不会流泪的那一天为止。课堂上有人在朗诵，我盯着伯贤哥的鞋子。很容易发呆，但那时没有发呆。在捷运醒来也是先看到他的鞋子。他腿动了一下，我放上下巴，很累，什么也没有做就累了，很想他但忽然想走出去。

阿灿还在生气，肩膀紧绷，站在后面给他按摩。没有见过伯贤哥，和他说第十五遍，他不看我，我的脸贴上他。阿灿第一次看我脱衣服时，我身上爬满红色的淤痕，伯贤哥喜欢随意地掐我。然后淤痕变紫了，变青了，变不见了。  
阿灿和伯贤哥是朋友，伯贤哥去参军，我交给阿灿。阿灿在外面打球，乐器，游泳，画画，我跟在他的影子里，躲太阳。  
一月十四号。他给我过生日。  
“钟仁十八岁了，十八岁想要什么生日礼物。”  
“伯贤哥会在我二十岁的时候回来吗？”  
“伯贤参军那天是我的生日。他和我说，灿烈，生日快乐。”  
过了一段时间我们才接吻，脱下我裤子，阿灿装着不吃惊。我在他的意志里消融。十八岁我的愿望是拥有一个朋友，他能送一个两性人并对我说：生日快乐。  
阿灿吃我很专心。我薄薄一片，像培根，枯萎，毫无乐趣。阿灿揉我小小的阴蒂，摇动，又流出快乐的水流，接一点再摸在上面，滑溜溜的，我一点一点又活过来。  
趴在阿灿肩膀上，汗津津的皮肤与骨骼，同他毛孔的热气舌吻，我又恬不知耻地活着了。教导自己去爱阿灿，他在我背上弹钢琴，他本来就如此可爱。  
“继续接吻，哥哥。”  
我献上自己，我爱他，他要我。我爱阿灿。

其实骗了阿灿。那天收到了伯贤哥的短信，第二天去咖啡馆见他。黑了一点瘦了一点，我的教官在人群里发亮。点了乌龙奶盖，吸管插进茶里的部分，连同上面粘黏的奶盖，因为透明杯子的折射变得无限胀大，像巨人观了一样。一直等着他说话，等开口那一句是什么。年前去高雄找过他，短信里他说高雄下雨了不要来，根本没有，因为发现他在骗人，转头又回到了台北。高雄很大我知道，只是更知道他不想见我。  
“小仁的手也长大了。”伤心的回忆的空隙里，他很会找时间差地说话了。指尖靠近我的指尖，一节一节贴近，对比着手掌，一转侧扣住了我。他安放的捕鼠夹“咔哒”落下，一只短尾巴灰鼠，也就是我，蹬着粉色的细腿。  
“阿灿对你好不好？”  
“…好。”  
“想不想我。”  
支支吾吾，不知是什么在同什么较量，自尊心，廉耻心，本能，还有对哥哥的依赖，等着它们间的胜者出来接管我的魂灵。不痛不痒地谈着话，感觉距离越来越远，开始心焦起来，听到捕鼠夹接二连三落下，像冲过枪林弹雨般跑过去，是有终点还是要逃亡，这也不知道。  
是一个适合晾洗衣服，开始新生活的下午。从咖啡馆走出来，总觉得路上的一切都有名字，该有一辆恋爱中的绿色自行车经过，该遇到一个陷入忧伤的女同性恋，该有一首诗被写出来，健康的婴儿诞生，父母欢乐，伯贤哥这样的人无计可施。

这些天总对阿灿很愧疚。常在家里等他回来，久违地读了书，在三分之一处反反复复。一本我不愿意翻看，但将留在书架醒目位置，等待着变成我孩子的性启蒙的书。能读得书很少，首先不读与人类相关的，三心二意地总在想阿灿，另一半在想伯贤哥的短信。  
“今天想见哥哥吗？”  
“灿烈也要当兵的。”  
“没有和你说吗？”  
好像按兵不动在等待，什么时候他才会围上餐巾，拿起刀叉。阿灿忽然回来，翻箱倒柜要找一张名片，脾气大得像一只小火龙。然后坐在地上，垂头，感到我损坏了阿灿，他原本耳明眼亮，不会焦虑。从后面抱着他，脸贴着他的背，想偷听阿灿的心跳，像一个漩涡把我吸进他的脊椎里该多好。昨天身上长了红点点，换季的皮肤病，不想让他知道，不想食物不健康。阿灿又出门后，重新看书，发现那张名片被当作书签夹着。犹豫了很久才给他打电话，怕挨骂。  
“哥哥，名片找到了，上面的电话是：——”  
“哦。”  
哦。他只说哦。  
“哥哥，我想你。”急急忙忙说。“小骚逼想你。”  
“哦。”  
晚上结结实实地做爱。和阿灿。被他分开的阴唇里水一股一股地出来，像喷泉浇灌花园草地。他在我身后，我在他前面，他在身后坐着，靠着他张开腿，表演两性人的特异功能。小阴茎可怜兮兮，弯下它去碰阴蒂，没有感觉，但很淫邪。拼命地讨好，换来阿灿抬起我的下巴亲吻脖颈，我要对被我毁掉的阿灿负责。  
“不是我的吗？”他的指尖在小阴唇上拨来拨去，将沾上味道洗不掉。  
他进来。把我填得满满。

伯贤哥打电话过来。房子下个月租到，要在你家住一下，小仁。和他说我在阿灿家。哦，那在灿烈家住一下，一起。周末见面，伯贤哥和阿灿拥抱，笑容喜悦，热火朝天。靠北，才过来。是啦，你排很尾。喂，都没写信给我。扯，有什么好写。  
是在另一个世界大概。独自对我说的话，不是这样的。小朋友的数学题经常有无聊的问题，一边放水一边加水，浴缸怎么能装满。有没有想过这样养鱼，一边放水一边加水，以为一边在加水所以都在放水，水越来越少，鱼躺在玻璃缸底，动两下尾巴，死了。经解剖死掉的鱼有一个阴茎一个阴道哦。台北新闻报道。已经死掉，但捡到鱼尸体的人如果按一下那个阴蒂，有可能会复活也说不准哦。  
有一个人向我伸手，拉住一下，太快了没有看到是两个中的谁。  
夜晚。他们喝酒谈天，已经聊了十分久。继续读那本书，原来我十分爱读，每一行都像伸出舌头般舔过，贪婪地把它们塞进肚子里，食物在变成食物之前也要吃食物，我好像仅有那本书了，吃进嘴里又吐出重新嚼过，原来我爱它的每一个字。  
这样睡着了，直到被有人舔下体的感觉弄醒。没有灯黑漆漆的，我不知道是谁。腿被分开内裤挂在脚边，凉飕飕的风吹过腿间，被湿热的舌头舔到高潮，阴蒂被滑来滑去，被指头捏，松开，捏，突突胀。抬腿想要踢他被抓住，只是想知道是谁，想要起身摸他，忽然他要走。我惊惧地躺下，意图是要握住他，但只能选择乖乖躺下来握住。因为是食物，没有主动权，被拆开后没有被吃掉就要被丢掉。  
他没有走，又压上我，阴茎搁在我腿间，欺负我的那根小小的。我想摸他但此刻不敢，其实目的已经达到，被摆在谁的餐盘上，要去他的胃里面去我温暖的去处，但想摸摸他想知道他是谁。不想做一个薄情的人。


End file.
